


Remind Me Again

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine returns from his first semester at college - neither Kurt nor Blaine are willing to wait for an empty house before they’re together for the first time in two and a half months. Originally posted 12/28/2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Me Again

Kurt waits in the airport, anxiously watching the arrivals board, waiting for flight 3984 to land and begin unboarding. He bounces on the balls of his feet a little once the status changes to “landed” and squeaks when his phone buzzes with a text message.

 _T minus fifteen minutes. <3_

He has hundreds of the messages saved, along with every single message where Blaine tells Kurt he loves him. T minus two months. T minus twenty-five days. T minus three exams. T minus four hours.

They haven’t seen each other since September when Kurt visited for fall break, and his excitement at seeing Blaine for the first time in months is unbridled. In the back of his head, he knows he looks ridiculous - like a kid waiting to open his presents on Christmas - but he can’t bring himself to care about socially acceptable levels of excitement. Kurt watches the gate steadfastly, ready to run at the first sign of a curly black-haired head approaching.

Kurt watches a flood of passengers, scouring the faces of those that file past him for his boyfriend. He looks for Blaine so intensely that he doesn’t notice the sound of someone stepping up behind him til it’s too late. Kurt makes the most embarrassingly high-pitched squeak when hands capture him around the torso and hot breath tickles his ear.

“Boo,” Blaine says in a low, warm timbre. He kisses Kurt’s neck right under the ear, spins him around so that they can hug properly, and nuzzles his face into the crook of his shoulder.

Kurt shudders, not realizing til then just how much he missed hearing Blaine’s voice without the filter of cellphone static or computer microphones. He can’t even dignify the scare tactic with a response, doesn’t even cuff Blaine against the shoulder in retaliation. All he can think to do is melt into Blaine’s embrace like _he’s_ the one who’s finally come home.

“It is _so_ good to be home,” Blaine says after a few moments. His tone is so full of painful longing that it nearly makes Kurt’s eyes burn with tears and he can feel his heart squeeze with some unnamed emotion. “You’re wearing my old Dalton hoodie.”

“You’re wearing mine.”

Blaine pulls back to smile at him, all teeth and crinkled eyes. “Only when I miss you,” he says.

“Oh, ew. Did you even _wash_ it?”

Blaine laughs and leans in for a kiss. Kurt wants to tease him, push him away and tell him that he won’t get any love until the hoodie is cleaned. Instead, Kurt’s body presses forward without his consent and they kiss for what feels like the first time. Emotions swell in the pit of Kurt’s stomach and nearly take him over, make him want to hold Blaine tight and never let go.

“I missed you so much,” Kurt says, lips scant millimeters from Blaine’s. He can feel the people around them staring openly, watching as two gay teens greet each other in the middle of a crowded airport. He can’t even begin to care.

“Missed you more,” Blaine retorts. “College is boring without you.”

“Hot boys and house parties and yet you still think I’m the most exciting thing in your life.” Kurt hums happily and presses a quick kiss against Blaine’s lips.

“Must be true love.”

“Must be,” Kurt agrees. They finally disentangle themselves and walk to baggage claim, hands gripped tight like the sea of people around them could catch them in an undertow and pull them apart.

-

Once they have all of Blaine’s luggage loaded into the car, they head toward Lima. They exchange small talk, catch up on the things they forgot to mention to each other when they talked over Skype. Blaine tells him about his new a capella group and the improv group he joined and the RA position he’s vying for. Kurt tells him about Mercedes’ new beau, Rachel’s extensive list of extra curricular activities at Emerson, and Mr. Schue’s newfound hatred of hair gel.

After that, though, they get quiet and the ride becomes tense. Kurt’s the first to break, asking if they should pull over or if they should let the sexual tension swallow them hole. Blaine’s reply is so quick that Kurt _knows_ that Blaine was breaking right there with him and Kurt had been quicker by mere seconds.

They pull over to a rest stop and are dismayed to find that Blaine _forgot_ to pack his condoms and lube. Kurt nearly cries in frustration before Blaine reminds him that there’s a store not even a hundred feet away and they’ve gotta have _something_ and hey, it won’t be the end of the world. If all else fails, they could swap blow jobs to tide them over.

Soon, Kurt is watching as Blaine runs back to the SUV with no shopping bag in hand, nearly taking himself out on a patch of ice before opening the back door and jumping inside where it’s warm. “Damn, it’s cold. This is why I went to California.”

He presses a kiss to Blaine’s cold lips in an attempt to warm him up. “Did you get everything? I really don’t want to wait til tomorrow when my family is out of the house.”

“All they had was extra large condoms and the box had dust on it.” Blaine sheds his hoodie and works at Kurt’s buttons, being careful not to pop them off of the fragile stitching.

Kurt chokes on a whine and kisses along Blaine’s jaw. “I don’t care, I want to fuck you.”

Blaine leans away and cups his face with his hands. “Kurt, I love you and you’re totally perfect for me, but there’s no way I’m going to buy them just to get fucked in the back seat of your car. Remember the one and only time we used extra large condoms?”

He winces at the memory. “It was like spelunking for a rubber band.”

With a snort, Blaine returns to undressing Kurt. “We don’t have to have anal right now. I’m home for a month between semesters. I just want to be with you in whatever way that I can, even if it’s a quick hand job in the back of a rest stop parking lot.”

“God, I missed you,” Kurt says as he captures Blaine’s lips once more. “But we did not stop on the side of the highway to exchange hand jobs. I have a better idea. Remember when we first started sleeping together?”

Blaine hums happily. “Jog my memory, it was a very long time ago.”

Kurt swats his arm lightly and reaches into the front seat to his saddle bag. When he sits down, he’s holding unscented lotion and a roll of paper towels from the glove compartment. “We’d undress each other - a little slower than we are now because back then it we were scared and wanted to savor it, make it really special.”

“Mm, I liked that part,” Blaine says as he shimmies out of his jeans and helps Kurt with his. “What would we do then?”

He pushes Blaine down on the seat and pulls Blaine’s underwear off, leaving his boyfriend naked below him for the first time in months. Kurt can’t help but lean over and taste Blaine’s skin, suck the rosy nipples into his mouth. Blaine’s gotten a bit soft from so many late nights studying, but Kurt doesn’t mind that much. It’s still the same Blaine on the inside and the outrageous amount of sex they’re going to have will have Blaine in top shape in no time.

“Kurt,” Blaine warns. “Come on, what did we do next?”

Kurt nips at Blaine’s collar bone. “We’d explore each other with our hands and mouths. Do you remember how you flushed when my fingers tangled in the hair on your stomach? You were so embarrassed by your body hair, thought all gay men had to be waxed and beautiful like in porn. I’d never been more turned on.”

“If I recall, I got over my anxiety very quickly,” Blaine says fondly. He runs his hands over Kurt’s hair, leaving a pleasant buzz on the scalp when he moves them to his shoulders. The weight of how much he missed Blaine lifts then in that one simple caress and it isn’t until that burden is lifted that Kurt realizes _just how much_ he missed his boyfriend.

“My mouth around your cock probably helped.” He lets his fingers rake through the curly hair on Blaine’s abdomen, delighting in the sounds he makes that can only be classified as _purring_.

“It definitely helped,” Blaine says after a few minutes of squirming. Kurt’s fingers get close to their destination but he forces them to retreat - he wants to hear Blaine _beg_ but he knows it’s too soon for Blaine to break down like that. “You didn’t let me finish, though.”

“I had other plans,” Kurt explains. His hand wraps around Blaine’s cock and he strokes languidly. Blaine inhales sharply when Kurt teases the head with his thumb, leans down and licks the precum off with the tip of his tongue. “I missed this.”

“I missed you.”

They kiss deeply, slowly; on the cusp between passionate and lazy. Kurt never stops stroking Blaine, his hand never tight enough to be truly satisfying. Soon, Blaine’s hips are bucking into Kurt’s fist as he moans. “Kurt,” he says. “Remind me _again_ what we did that day?”

It’s the closest Kurt will get to begging from Blaine. He replies in a low, husky voice against Blaine’s lips, “I fucked your thighs til you were a complete _mess_.”

Blaine groans low, pained as Kurt stills his hand. “I think I remember now - that was fun. _We should do it again._ ”

Without any more conversation, the boys shift around on the small backseat til they are pressed tightly together, Kurt’s chest to Blaine’s back and his arm wrapped tightly around. He presses lotion-slicked fingers into the tight crevice of Blaine’s thighs and coats the skin just enough to prevent any unwanted chaffing. He takes his time to tease Blaine - he strokes along his perineum and presses a finger against his entrance. Kurt wants so badly to just fuck Blaine without a condom but they’ve _been_ down that road before and the resulting UTI nearly put Kurt off of sex for the rest of his life.

“Kurt,” Blaine hisses when his finger breaches to the first knuckle. “ _No_. It’s - it’s been a while and - _no_.”

He says it so firmly that Kurt’s heart jumps at the need to obey. He removes his hand and uses it to position his cock between Blaine’s legs. He doesn’t push in as slowly as he would if he was actually penetrating, but the tight lock of Blaine’s legs still manages to put up enough resistance to make Kurt moan.

The feel of Blaine surrounding him, bringing him close to the edge as he fucks him, makes him choke with emotion. _Fuck_ college, he decides as he grasps the seat behind him for leverage. He’s never letting Blaine leave his sight _ever again_.

It isn’t their favorite position but it’s definitely a good one. His cock teases Blaine’s perineum, rubbing against the skin there til he’s squirming from over sensitivity. When Kurt thrusts particularly hard, his cock presses against Blaine’s balls from behind. With Blaine hot and tight around him, thighs tightening and relaxing to bring him over the edge, Kurt wonders why they don’t do it this way more often. He makes a mental note to pencil it in next to the copious amounts of anal sex they’re going to have for the rest of their time together.

Kurt’s orgasm sneaks up on him; months of nothing but the odd Skype sex date with Blaine have made him arrive earlier than when they first began dating. He shudders through the his orgasm, hips thrusting shallowly against Blaine’s thighs as his come drips over Blaine’s legs and onto the paper towels they’d put below.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“Trust me, I get it,” Blaine says in that reassuring tone that takes Kurt back to the first day they met. “I’m not going to last much longer either.”

“Oh yeah?” Kurt rolls off of the seat and pulls Blaine into sitting against the window. Blaine’s cock rests hard and glistening against his stomach and Kurt’s come dribbles between Blaine’s legs and cover his balls. Kurt hovers over Blaine’s groin for a moment before he licks Blaine’s skin confidently, following the trail of cum from mid-thigh to the crease where Blaine’s sac and leg meet.

Kurt repeats the movement for the other thigh and climbs up between the v of Blaine’s legs. He takes a ball in his mouth and sucks gently, licking away every last trace of cum from the skin. Blaine whimpers above him and when he looks up, Kurt can see the desperation in his eyes. He’s _so close_ to begging, Kurt just needs to tease him a little more before he rewards Blaine with a nice, long suck.

There’s still cum between Blaine’s legs but there’s no way Kurt can bend that way to reach it. Instead, he pushes Blaine onto his knees and spreads his cheeks apart.

Blaine moans deep and long as Kurt licks up from perineum to the top of Blaine’s ass. He cleans him, trying to ignore the disgusting taste of the left over lotion as it mingles with the bitterness of Kurt’s cum. It’s not hard, though; the panting and high-pitched whimpering spilling out of Blaine’s mouth is enough of a distraction. Kurt finds himself slowly getting hard once more just from sound alone.

Once he’s satisfactorily removed all trace of his cum from between Blaine’s legs, Kurt sets to work on his hole, nipping, sucking, licking at the spot til Blaine is finally, _finally_ begging and pleading for Kurt touch him.

“Kurt, please,” Blaine says. “I need to come. I’d _really_ appreciate a bit of help right now.”

“You should have asked me sooner.” Kurt presses a kiss on Blaine’s cheek before crawling between Blaine’s legs to lay on his back. He surrenders his body for his boyfriend’s pleasure. “I’m yours to do as you will.”

Blaine guides his cock to Kurt’s mouth and tightens his grip around the base when Kurt sucks on the head. Kurt moans in delight as the familiar feel of Blaine’s cock sliding past his lips. It’s like they’re relearning what they already know of each other’s bodies and it feels so _good_ , so _right_ as Blaine pistons his hips forward and back. Blaine’s hands grip his head and hold him still as he fucks Kurt’s mouth like it’s nothing more than a means to an end.

Kurt pulls at his cock, fucking his fist at the same speed as Blaine thrusts into his mouth. It’s dirty and he chokes when Blaine mercilessly makes him take him all in. Kurt forgets how to breathe out of his mouth a few times and has to yank his head back just to get a lung full of air. As much as he missed the sweet and slow fucking they did, he’s missed the dirty and painful part of their relationship as well. For them, the feelings during both are the same: absolute trust and absolute love.

A few minutes after they start, Blaine comes deep down Kurt’s throat. He barely has time to savor the taste he’s missed so much before Blaine is pulling out and sitting on his legs. They kiss and Kurt can taste Blaine where Blaine’s tongue seeks it out. Kurt barely has time to register that Blaine is jerking him off before he’s coming a second time, this time splashing onto his stomach for Blaine to lick up.

They don’t have time to cuddle afterwards. They hold each other for a minute, breathing heavily and reeling as the familiar feelings snap back into place after months of being forced into boxes labelled, ‘Long Distance’. Kurt can’t wipe the smile off of his face and, from what he can tell, neither can Blaine.

Once they’re both dressed again, albeit looking a bit more worse for wear than they were an hour previous, they climb back into the front seats and drive toward home.


End file.
